<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one look at you and i can't disguise by cloudofreveries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002875">one look at you and i can't disguise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudofreveries/pseuds/cloudofreveries'>cloudofreveries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Dirty Dancing (1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe, you can watch both movies to get a clearer view of this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudofreveries/pseuds/cloudofreveries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dirty dancing AU: the romanov family opts for a one month vacation stay at the catskills resort, this gives nicholas a chance to spend time with his mother once again who is one of the co-owners of the hotel. meanwhile the children are looking forward to making the most out of their time there,anya is thrilled—yet curious about what awaits, she feels something will change after this summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this idea has been going around my head for awhile, anastasia and dirty dancing are two of my favorites so i thought why not try to find a way to combine both?</p><p>this is also my first time writing an anastasia related fic, i'm more familiar with the character flow in the animated movie though i adapted some elements from the broadway musical too.</p><p>also this is completely an au, the timeline doesn't really make sense in what year this fic is set in but think of it as from the 60's-80's or so.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own these characters, the movies this piece is based on nor the names of those whom the characters are based on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long until we get there?” Tatiana uttered, applying the last strand of lipstick onto her mouth. This vacation would be the first in nearly a decade for the Romanovs at the Catskills Resort, and it seems as if this will be one giant family reunion given that the children have not seen their grandmother Marie in ages. Out of all the girls it was Maria and Tatiana who were excited the most, with Tatiana already thinking about what she’d do if ever a handsome young man catches her eyes and Maria knowing she’d be seeing Dickie Mountbatten the moment she arrives at the resort--Meanwhile Alexei, still a young boy was most looking forward to meeting more of his cousins around his age, at least that’s <em> what he’d think. </em> For Olga, it would give her an opportunity to learn more about the ventures of her family’s hotel business, which she plans on taking over someday. And then there’s Anastasia, little miss Anya who in all honesty never cared so much for status.</p>
<p>And yet still, her father managed to drag her to this godforsaken trip, insisting she needed to socialize more with her peers instead of wasting her entire summer dozing off their backyard and trying not to cause any more trouble before the next college semester, along with her plans to join the peace corps real soon.</p>
<p>Of course Maria seemed more cheerful with the way she looked out of the car window with a tiny small on her lips. She could already envision Dickie waiting for her at the mountain resort, given that him and his family had just arrived two weeks before and he'd been taking his internship there for awhile now. Of course that meant that, while Anya felt like she was stuck in a trap, Maria would be having the time of her life as she spent the summer with someone whose company she enjoyed.</p>
<p>“Cheer up,my girls. We’re almost there.” The voice of her mother broke the silence in the car. Anya then turned to the next page in her book as the car sped down the dusty highway in the outskirts of New York. Olga, sat across from her, filing her nails. Her mother sat in the passenger seat with a map, guiding the way for Nicholas whose callused but gentle hands tapped out beats onto the leather-bound steering wheel of their red Chevy convertible.</p>
<p>"The turn should be up here, Nicky," her mother said, pointing to a spot on the map.</p>
<p>"I can't tell where <b>'here</b>' is, I'm driving," her father responded with a chuckle, but understanding her meaning. Then, to his daughters, "we should be there in about five minutes, girls."</p>
<p>Soon enough, their car pulled into Catskill's. Nevertheless Anya couldn't help but contain the smile that began to prick at the corners of her mouth. She was actually just as excited to be spending her time away from home this summer despite it interfering with her just wanting to stay home,but then again it seemed as if every other year she was stuck in her bedroom watching Olga or Tatiana go out night after night with a date with whoever they'd been seeing at the time. She also just wanted a change of pace.</p>
<p>Nicholas pulled the car into the drive and they got a view of the resort stretching out beneath them. He strained his neck to get a look out the window screen; aking in the greenery and the forest that disappeared into the horizon beyond. He could see girls stretched out, sunbathing on the lawn. A couple playing tennis over the path. Some children paddled in the lake as it glimmered in the sun. The main house and the front porch, where people sat eating and drinking and lazing in the warmth. Cabins and smaller buildings were dotted around the grounds, and a gazebo was nestled by the lake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they drove down the hill, they came to a stop behind a few other cars ahead. People unloading their boxes and bags. Ladies in their nice dresses and hats, and men shaking out their jackets from the long drive. Tatiana pretty much launched herself from the car, already chattering to her mother about something outside as they adjusted their dresses. Anya opened the car door to the sound of an employee announcing the activities for the day through a megaphone.</p>
<p>He strolled past the Romanovs and paused to say, with a grin, ‘Welcome to the Catskills Mountain Lodge Resort!’ Then he continued with his announcements. He was tall and stout looked friendly and at the same time seemed very familiar to her. Anya noticed the name ‘Vlad’’ on his badge.</p>
<p>‘See that!,’ Olga was gesturing to the pile of boxes one of the poor employees was staggering away under the weight of. ‘I could have brought more stuff and it would have been fine!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You brought ten pairs of shoes darling, I’m sure that will be plenty!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned back to their mother, ‘Well what if I want to wear the peach dress? I had to leave the peach shoes behind!’ Tatiana continued on, while Maria had stopped listening as his eyes glanced around the landscape looking for any signs of Dickie. It was unlikely he would be hanging around out here seeing as it was lunch time, and Maria would assume he’d be having lunch with his parents, but still she couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>‘Nicky!’ A booming voice exclaimed, and Anya shot her head around, her grandmother had appeared from the main house, the employee who was announcing activities earlier was trailing beside her. Dowager Marie was more delighted than ever to see her son, his wife and children. </p>
<p>Nicholas and Alexandra both grinned, holding out their arms for Marie as they went for a warm and welcoming greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It’s been too long my son!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It’s great to see you again mother.’ Nicholas smiled in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘And i am very happy to see your beautiful children with you!.’ Marie said proudly, looking between Olga,Tatiana,Maria,Anastasia and Alexei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yes of course! It would have not been a complete summer vacation without everyone.’ Their mother laughed.</p>
<p>‘Oh I don’t doubt it!’  Marie turned to the young man who had so far said nothing, and ordered him. ’Get the bags and help!’</p>
<p>While her siblings were conversing and sharing words of laughter with her grandmother, Anya watched the young man move quickly around to the boot, and as her parents continued to chatter as well, followed him.</p>
<p>They both reached for a bag at the same time, and the young jumped in surprise, turning his head.</p>
<p>‘Hey, you don’t need to do that miss!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It’s alright, I think I can carry a bag or two.’ Anya shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They placed the first two up on to the sidewalk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well thanks! You want a job?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anya laughed. ‘Is the standard that low?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Can’t say most guests are that enthusiastic to help when there’s staff around being paid to do the chores.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well maybe I should stop or you’ll all be out of a job.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man grinned. ‘You here for long?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘All summer I think.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well then, i’m Vlad.’ He placed the next bag down and turned back to Anya. ‘Maybe I can repay the favor sometime.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hold on, Vlad from the cashier? It’s me Anastasia--well just call me Anya.’ She held out her hand which Vlad shook, recognition crossing his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ahh little Anya! I remember you!…’ He thought a moment before snapping his fingers. ‘You are Dowager Marie’s favorite grandchild!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘How do you know that?’ Anya laughed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘She brings your name up more than your own father’s.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see, it’s quite the compliment.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Anya!’ Maria called, her brow furrowed. ‘Come on, we’re going up to see our rooms!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Well it was nice to meet you again, miss Anya!’ Vlad put the last of the bags down as a valet got into the driver’s seat of their car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You too,Vlad.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘See you around!’ He called as Anya ran and joined her family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>‘You know there’s a dance lesson happening this afternoon over on the gazebo,’ Dowager Marie told Nicholas and Alexandra as Anya joined them. ‘Great dance teacher we have, the other guests seem to love her. She used to be a roquette, don’t you know? I think you should give it a go!’</p>
<p>‘That might be too fast Mama! It’s his first vacation in more than six years I don’t think you’ll find him doing a cha-cha on the first afternoon.’</p>
<p>Nicholas grumbled in reply, and then, ‘Of course we’ll go.’ Marie and Alexandra shared a look of surprise and then laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> This was going to be a long vacation </em>, thought Anya.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On that same afternoon, Dimitri was furiously polishing water glasses behind the buffet table. Anything to avoid conversation with the other waiters.</p>
<p>The lunch period for that day was coming to an end, and he watched on as Gleb and another boy he didn’t recognize sniggered in the corner. They were using the pretense of clearing table five, but he could tell they were just leering at the woman in a low cut dress at the next table. Or maybe it was the daughter they were looking at. He couldn’t tell. This was why Dimitri didn’t get on well with them.</p>
<p>He placed the final cup down, and began piling together the empty platters, scavenged empty by the rich guests. At least dinner was a little easier. No buffet, just table service. Not that he enjoyed chatting with the guests all that much either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Leave those, Dickie,’ Dowager Marie had appeared. ‘I’ll get one of the bus boys to do it. Just set out the places on those tables for tonight and then you can go for the afternoon.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yes, Ma’am. I’ll be right on it.’ He said in his best polite voice, making his way to the emptier side of the room to begin setting the tables.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You want some help,Dimitri?’ He heard a gleeful voice and a shiver went down his spine. He turned his head slightly to see Gleb looming behind him with a wicked grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ‘No. I’ll be just fine thanks.’ He said stiffly, hoping he would just leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh come on, it’ll be quicker.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Dowager Marie asked me to do this. If you’ve ran out of jobs I’m sure she’ll give you something else to do.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gleb laughed, holding up his hands. ‘I was just trying to help! Someone is not feeling fun this afternoon.’ Dimitri didn’t reply, as Gleb moved around the table so that they were facing each other. He produced some napkins that he began to set out. ‘You know, one of my buddy’s scored us some candy.’ His eyebrows rose and he winked. ‘We might have a little party tonight after dinner. You game?’</p>
<p>‘Sorry. I still have work to do.’ If he’d learnt anything about Gleb so far this summer, it was that he’d find some way to ruin anything to say the least.</p>
<p>On the other hand, he was still a sort of mystery to Dimitri. And how ever much he disliked and was annoyed by Gleb, there was something intrinsically intriguing about him, like he was plotting something in mind. In his dark playfulness, the sadistic grin. It appealed to the side of Dimitri that liked cars,motorcycles  and walking around in the dark. Finding a fight just for the sake of feeling something. With Gleb it was a bit scary, he never knew what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>But that summer he was trying to be “sensible” Dimitri,not wanting to squander the efforts of Dowager Marie. Thankfully he had met Vlad a year ago, the summer after his father had died when he was at his darkest, he didn’t even want to know what might have happened. And that afternoon, he was “annoyed sensible” Dimitri, and very much not in the mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh is this about some new girlfriend of yours arriving?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What?’ Gleb’s head shot up too quickly for him to play it off cool, and Dimitri evidently caught it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So it’s true!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What are you even talking about??‘</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No need to lie Vaganov,’ Dimitri moved on to the next table and despite himself Gleb followed. ‘Well I heard you talking with your little friend the other night. The weedy one.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So you were eavesdropping.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Fuck off Gleb.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he didn’t move and neither did Dimitri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’m sure I could convince Dowager Marie’s girls to have a little fun with us anyway.’Gleb replied under his breath, close to his ear. ‘I just have to convince you first.’ And with that he’d moved away, exiting the dining room with a sly smile. Dimitri realised he’d been gripping one of the spoons so hard it had left a long indentation across his palm.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Anya’s parents were never the best dancers, and that didn’t seem to have changed. Yet it didn’t stop them from having fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were crammed onto the gazebo with dozens of other guests, mainly over the age of 45. Music blasted from a gramophone, as the teacher led them all cluelessly and clumsily through the steps. Nicholas and Alexandra were stood in the front row side by side, laughing into each other’s shoulders as they struggled through. Maria stood beside Anya in the row behind them, a look of pure concentration on her face as she took in every instruction.</p>
<p>The dance teacher had introduced herself as Lily, assumedly the girl that Dowager Marie had talked about. Gansey could see why she might be popular with the guests; she was pretty in a loud sort of way, oozing with charisma and easy smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Okay! And a 2 3 4— no, no— to the left, please. There we go! Don’t want you knocking anyone over!’ She led the guest with two hands and laughed with him through the chaos. The man didn’t let go of them right away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Now, we’re going to move into two circles! girls on the inside moving clockwise, boys on the outside going anti-clockwise.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anya tried to catch her sister’s eye across the floor, so that they could partner up. But Maria was already eyeing up the other candidates -- not that any of them were age appropriate. </p>
<p>And then Lily was approaching Anya from around the circle; her skin glowing in the sunlight, her red dress clinging to it in all the right places. She could feel her palms clamming up, her eyelids fluttered as she said ‘And now everyone turns towards the other circle to find your new partner!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached towards her, offering a shy smile. But then she realised that she wasn’t looking at her, and before he knew it she’d swooped towards her father, taking him in to hold with a giggle. Anya was left to dance with an elderly woman, no less than 90 years old.</p>
<p>‘Well aren’t you cute.’ She crooned, reaching up to pinch Anya’s cheek as she rested a hand on his shoulder. She smiled weakly in return. She trod on her toes and she tried not to react to it. She heard Lily chuckle behind her, Anya felt a little embarrassed and wondered if it was because of her.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>A few hours later, Anya had changed for dinner and emerged from her bedroom to find the main room in chaos. Maria was half dressed, her hair in a massive knot. Olga and Tatiana were trying on various dresses that would suit them for the night, Alexei was taking a shower and their mother was going over the finishing touches of the room that had just been renovated weeks ago.</p>
<p>  ‘I’m going out to look around the main house!’ Anya called as she quickly slipped behind them and towards the door to their cabin. Before they could reply she was out the door and down the steps on to the path.</p>
<p> There were still a few people dotted about, making the most of their last activities in the dying light, most guests had already gone back to their rooms.</p>
<p>Anya saw movement coming from within the warmly lit dining room at the front of the main house and drew closer. It soon became clear that it was only the wait staff in there, and that they were gathered in some sort of meeting. So she pulled back, and looked on from the doorway.</p>
<p>There were about 20 waiters gathered on one side of the room, all of them around her age -- none that looked any older than 23; all dressed in white shirts, white dinner jackets with a gold collar, and black bow ties. She quickly scanned the room to see if she knew anyone familiar, yet there was someone amongst those boys who eventually caught her eye. The young man was  standing at the back, apart from everyone else.</p>
<p>Anya grinned. This man stood almost about a head taller than most of the others, making him easier to spot. He looked a bit serious, his features drawn with his hair parted left and right, with a somewhat broken nose. There was something about this man that Anya seemed to be familiar with, as if she’d seen him somewhere ages ago. She trained to listen to what was happening, and realised then that her own grandmother was standing before the group.</p>
<p>‘… I hired most of you for a reason. You’re supposed to be our country’s best and brightest, Ivy League boys. I didn’t just pick you to look pretty.’</p>
<p>Some titters went around the group. </p>
<p>‘You’re representing my name, and I know you’ve had a little practice, but this week is the start of the busiest part of the season young men. Up to now it’s been child’s play, so I’ll need you all to step up your game and this means no more slacking.’ She snapped his fingers at a boy on the left and the waiters surrounding him gave him mocking slaps on the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So mind your manners, keep the guests happy - especially my granddaughters—‘ A brief cheer and bout of guffaws went around the room, and Dowager Marie waited to continue. Anya thought at first that she might bring an end to it, but her grandmother laughed along with them.</p>
<p>‘—Think of it gentlemen,even the dogs. Show them a good time, compliment their outfits, offer to dance with them, take them out to look at the stars—‘</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Some sage advice right there, and you boys need all you can get.’</p>
<p>At first Anya couldn’t work out where the voice had come from, the waiters and Dowager Marie all turning to look towards the other side of the room. Anya couldn’t lean over that far to see without revealing himself.</p>
<p>‘And you, young man.Dimitri Suyadev. Part time waiter and part time entertainment staff .’ Dowager Marie said, with a level of disgust that surprised Anya, it was a quick change of tone and she’d never seen her grandmother like this. Weren’t they also members of their own staff just like the waiters? ‘Don’t mistake that any of that speech was aimed at you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You lost me in your manners.’ Dimitri exclaimed. He came into a clearer view, wearing a leather jacket and dark glasses, brown colored hair and skin,not to mention actually looking effortlessly cool. And beside him was Vlad, Anya started to wonder why he was there.</p>
<p>‘You, you will teach my granddaughters to dance all they want. Let them pay for all the lessons if they want to. Mambo, cha-cha, meringue. But that’s it!” Dowager Marie was pointing an accusatory finger at the group, mostly particular at Dimitri. ‘Nothing more.’</p>
<p>‘We’ll try to keep our hands to ourselves.’ This time it wasn’t Dimitri who had spoken, but Gleb who was on the other side. A loud titter went around the waiters. Surprised by his boldness. Dowager Marie rolled her eyes at what he said, but before she could reply the entertainment staff were carrying their equipment across the room, past the boys, and out another exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anya had been watching all of them so intently that when her gaze finally went back to Dimitri,who was still there even after the rest of the staff had left. She found that he was looking straight at her grandmother, trying to converse with her on something. She suddenly seemed so curious about him,interested in knowing more. Afterwards she stepped back,to avoid being caught because of sneaking up. She moved away from the doorway at last and settled herself on the grass beneath the veranda, just tucked out of view.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for the comments i got previously about the first chapter! i'm trying my best and whatever i can to make this the story i want it to turn out to be :)</p>
<p>there's gonna be more character interaction in this part, hope you'll enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘This is my son Nicholas, their daughters Tatiana,Olga,Maria and Anastasia and their son Alexei. Please do give the rest of my family anything they want as they are my special guests, my special guests so get them whatever they want.’ Dowager Marie winked at her grandchildren as the waiter set himself down in the chair at the dinner table. Was he supposed to say anything in return? ‘This is Gleb Vaganov, your waiter this evening and for the rest of your stay. He’s currently at Yale Medical school!’</p>
<p>‘Oh, really? I’ve known a few Harvard medical men myself.But it’s nice to meet you Gleb.’ Nicholas stuck a hand out to the boy who shook it enthusiastically.</p>
<p>‘Nice to meet you sir.’ He shot Anya a strange knowing look, and she actually turned to look behind herself to see if it was aimed at someone else. But by the time she’d turned back Gleb was already looking at Olga. And Anya didn’t like the look in his eye.</p>
<p>‘Excuse me if this is too bold, but you look lovely tonight Miss Olga.’ He looked up and down her dress and she flushed.</p>
<p>‘Why,thank you!’ She replied</p>
<p>‘You too Mrs Romanov.’ He added, shooting her a grin. And mother actually laughed.</p>
<p>‘That’s very sweet of you Gleb. Could you fetch us some more water?’</p>
<p>‘Certainly.’ And with a wink for Tatiana that their father didn’t see, he left the table.</p>
<p>‘What a nice boy!’ Nicholas said, but Anya wasn’t so convinced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> ------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they’d finished their main course, Gleb returned to clear the plates. ‘So, are we all finished?’</p>
<p>‘Yes thank you Gleb dear.’ Alexandra said. Maybe she’d had a little too much wine.</p>
<p>‘So many leftovers…’ Alexei muttered.</p>
<p>‘Gleb, my son’s worried about his leftover chicken. Do you think you could re-use it?’</p>
<p>‘Are there still starving children elsewhere in Europe?’ Alexandra enquired.</p>
<p>‘You could try South East Asia,Mama.’ Anya murmured.</p>
<p>‘Right, well then could you send our leftovers to the starving children in South-East Asia please Gleb?’</p>
<p>‘I’ll try my best.’ He laughed awkwardly.</p>
<p>‘Our little Anastasia’s going to change the world you know, and we know she’ll do just her best.’ Nicholas gave her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. It felt like the weight of the entire world.</p>
<p>‘How about you Maria?’ Gleb enquired, taking her plate.</p>
<p>‘She’s going to decorate it.’ Anya interrupted,before Maria could even respond.</p>
<p>‘Well, that is an equally noble pursuit.’ He chuckled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘There you are!’ Dowager Marie had returned and she waved Gleb away, gesturing another boy forwards that looked very familiar. ‘I’m sure you all know and remember Dickie! You kids have met before although I doubt you’ll remember. You probably haven’t seen each other since you were in grade school.’ She laughed. ‘Dickie is at hotel management school now. Oh how time flies!’</p>
<p>‘Of course i remember the Romanovs very well, Hi Maria!’</p>
<p>‘Hi.’ She said shyly. Dickie was eager looking, dark hair and dark eyes, a dark suit. The vague memories Maria had of him from the last time they spent time together reformulated in her head to fit the boy in front of her.</p>
<p>‘We should really have a catch up after dinner, old boy!’ Dickie offered. ‘We’ll see you in the ballroom later? I want to mambo!’</p>
<p>‘Oh I’m sure we’ll be there! We love a good dance.’ Alexandra offered with a bright smile. ‘We even had our first lesson this afternoon!’</p>
<p>‘Oh that’s great! See you then.’ Maria was very excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>‘Do you know this step Anastasia?’</p>
<p>Somehow Anya found herself at the edge of the ballroom with Gleb, neither of them with a partner. She watched her parents breeze past her in laughter, his sisters blushing wildly with the other men as she was led by Gleb.</p>
<p>But Anya leant against the back wall, a mambo beat pulsing through her, while an unprompted Gleb showed her some steps. She held her arms out for her imaginary partner, Gleb had made it very clear to Anya that as one of the most eligible men in the county, he could dance with any one of the girls in this room, if he wanted. He just chose not to because ‘then he would be leaving Anya alone’. Anya tried to assure him that it was fine and to please <em> please </em>find a partner to dance with,but he insisted.</p>
<p>‘Come on Anya, give it a try!’</p>
<p>‘I’m good Gleb,thank you.’</p>
<p>‘So what is it you’re studying when you get to your last year of college this fall? Was it English your mother said-‘</p>
<p>‘I’m studying economics of underdeveloped nations.’</p>
<p>‘Oh, that is right.’ Gleb turned his head into the room. ‘And father mentioned I’m studying hotel management right? I shifted from political science actually,I know it doesn’t sound all that fancy but it’s really –It’s a really practical degree, especially as I’m set to inherit father’s empire.’</p>
<p>‘You see I’m just going to find my parents for a moment Gleb.’ Anya detached herself from the wall.</p>
<p>‘Is everything okay?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah, I’ll be back in a minute.’</p>
<p>‘Okay!’ He replied brightly, seemingly happy to continue in his own little bubble for a bit.</p>
<p>But really, Anya just wanted some time away from Gleb. There was something about him that threw her off a little bit, so she decided to head in the direction of where she'd last seen her parents anyway. Dodging girls in their best party dresses, men in their dinner jackets, the singers’ voice ringing in her ears. A few children ran about between the adults, using the skirts to hide behind in a game of hide and seek. But then she came to a crowd of guests gathered near the stage, at first she thought maybe they’d stopped to watch the band on stage, but then she realised it was because a circle of dance floor had been cleared for a couple dancing in the center.</p>
<p>She spotted a shock of dark hair as a girl spun under her partner’s arm, her pink dress spreading out in a perfect circle. And as she moved to get a better view, Anya realised it was two of the dancers she’d seen interrupting the waiter’s meeting earlier. The boy, without his sunglasses and jacket, wasn’t as immediately recognizable as she thought in a suit with his hair done neatly; but it <em> was clearly him </em>. On the other hand, he could now see that the girl, the girl who wasn’t quite Lily, didn’t really look much like Lily at all, she didn’t know how she’d mistaken them before, but she was just as curvaceous as Lily, but in that dress she looked delicate, with the pink chiffon hanging off of her like a fairy. Her hair was curled and shoulder length, sections clipped up off her face -- although Anya did notice it hit her partner in the face a few times as she moved around him. Her expression was determined and as Anya made her way towards the front of the circle, they made eye contact for a moment.</p>
<p>The young man had deep brown eyes with a little darker eyebrows above them, and she raised one at him before spinning back into his partner. His partner proceeded to throw her into the air and the audience clapped as he held her for a moment. The young man made it look effortless, made her look weightless and elegant. Lily slid back down his body, torso to torso, her hands brushing his cheeks, his hands curling around her waist. Anya felt herself getting hot under the collar. Especially when she threw a leg up to her partners shoulder, exposing her bare brown leg from thigh to ankle, at an impossibly stretched angle. His eyes found Anya’s again, by chance, and it stayed that way for a few more seconds.</p>
<p>‘No no no! they shouldn’t be showing off like this in front of the guests.’ Anya jumped at Gleb’s voice, the boy having appeared beside him and speaking next to his ear.</p>
<p>‘What’s— what’s the problem?’ Anya chokes.</p>
<p>‘It won’t sell lessons! They’re supposed to be dancing with the guests!’</p>
<p>Anya turned back to where the dancers were moving impossibly fast, their feet perfectly placed, their hips rotating together.</p>
<p>‘Oh, it’s alright.’ Gleb said in relief, looking across the circle where his father had appeared, face like thunder. He looked on at the two, his hands in fists.</p>
<p>As the dancers performed another impressive turning lift, Anya and Gleb watched Dowager Marie beckon them and slice a menacing hand across her neck. In other words, <em> cut it out or you're dead. </em></p>
<p>It was like the pair snapped out of a haze, and Anya along with them, as they reached for nearby elderly guests and invited them to dance instead. The gap in the dance floor gradually began to fill with the other guests until it was like nothing had ever happened.</p>
<p>'You kids having fun?’ Nicholas asked now. Somehow her parents had drifted in their direction.</p>
<p>‘We’re swell.’ Anya replied.</p>
<p>‘Oh no,’ Gleb had been looking at his watch and then looked up in annoyance. ‘I’m so sorry Anya and Sir Nicholas but I’ve got to go! I promised Dowager Marie I’d run the entertainment this evening and I need to see the preparations.’</p>
<p>‘Oh well, I’m sure Anya wouldn’t mind going with you to help?’ Alexandra said, her voice bright. ‘Right Anya?’</p>
<p>She looked between her beaming, polite parents and a hopeful looking Gleb.</p>
<p>*****<br/><br/></p>
<p> ‘We can’t find any girls to do it this last minute! Come on Anya, it’ll be fun!’ It was the one sided conversation her and Gleb had some half an hour later. When Anya had asked why Gleb couldn’t do it himself, he claimed that he’d never fit, too tall.</p>
<p>And so here Anya was, regretting everything. Trapped in a box, being sawn in half in front of an uproarious audience. She somewhat thought she was always been somewhat of a pushover.</p>
<p>She strained her neck to watch Gleb chuckling at the side of the stage . And behind them, a gathering of other staff, wanting to get their own eyeful. As the magician pulled apart the two severed parts of his body, the audience cheered and clapped. He put on his best attempt at a smile. Finally right-side up once more, Bartok who was one of  the loud and enthusiastic employees from that morning, presented her with a chicken for ‘being a good sport!’. She couldn’t get out of there fast enough.</p>
<p> ****</p>
<p>The camp was fairly pretty at night, peaceful away from the din of the main house, the music fading away on the wind as Anya strolled along one of the paths she hadn’t explored yet. It still wasn’t too late, so he didn’t need to worry about her parents or any of her sisters searching for her for another good hour or two. She just hoped Gleb would also give him some peace for that long.</p>
<p>But as the music from the house faded into the distance, different noises started to come in to focus. And as she passed the tree line, Anya saw a figure struggling across a small white footbridge. There seemed to be music coming from a low building on the hill above, and the figure was heading for it, weighed down by…watermelons? Anya watched them drop one, and then another, before he rushed towards them.</p>
<p>‘Hey, hey let me help you!’</p>
<p>As the person turned, she realised it was Vlad.</p>
<p>‘How did you get here?’ Vlad asked, sounding slightly alarmed but not before letting Anya take one of the watermelons off of his hands.</p>
<p>‘I was just taking a walk.’</p>
<p>‘Well you probably shouldn’t be over here.’ He laughed awkwardly, before gesturing to his arms, ‘Just, put that back on top of the other two would you?’</p>
<p>‘What’s up there?’ Anya ignored him, inclining his head to the building above.</p>
<p>‘No guests allowed, house rules. Please go back.’</p>
<p>‘If you try to carry all of these yourself you’ll break them.’ Anya uttered.</p>
<p>‘Just, go back to the playhouse, yeah? Saw you have it in with the boss man, I’m sure he can find you a pretty lady to spend the evening with—’ He juggled the watermelons provocatively, laughing as he danced from side to side.</p>
<p>‘Fine.’ Anya said shortly, dumping the melon on top of his unprepared arms, and began to walk away as Vlad nearly toppled straight over.</p>
<p>‘Okay, OKAY—wait,’ Vlad relented. ‘Can you keep a secret?’ Anya paused before returning to Vlad’s side and relieving him of the watermelon. Anya still looked tense. ‘Your parents would kill you, and most especially your grandmother she would kill me.’</p>
<p>But without further preamble he began to cross the bridge, and Anya followed him without comment. </p>
<p>************ </p>
<p>The sounds of <em> do ya love me, do ya love me </em> were muffled by chatter and laughter as they climbed the staircase set into the hillside, and pulled up beside the building. Before Anya could offer to help him, Vlad turned his back to the double doors and burst them open with his shoulders, clinging on to the watermelons for dear life. For a young lady that looked so… faded, and smudgy, she definitely had a surprising amount of power behind. But it wasn’t this that stopped Anya in her tracks.    </p>
<p>Because the room before her was… writhing.</p>
<p>Packed to the brim, the walls almost dripping with sweat. Scantily clad hips ground to the beat against other scantily clad hips. Shirtless guys in low slung pants, girls in barely more than their underthings, loose hair and long legs and so much skin, hands and mouths roaming everywhere. Couples danced with their knees bent and interlocking thighs, their hips and waists and chests and everything flush against each other. She watched a girl bend over backwards, nearly touching the floor, her partner's hands riding up the bare flesh of her rib cage. </p>
<p>When she realised, embarrassed and cheeks flushed pink, that she’d been standing in the doorway for an uncomfortably long moment with his mouth open, he turned to Vlad, who was watching her reaction, grinning.</p>
<p>‘So..where—where’d they learn to do that?’ Her voice came out more strangled than he intended.</p>
<p>‘Where?’ Vlad wrinkled his nose, and shrugged. ‘All the kids were doing it in basements back home. Why? Wanna try it?’ He juggled the watermelons teasingly again, and Anya tightened her grip around her own suddenly feeling terribly… prim.</p>
<p>Vlad laughed again before saying ‘Come on Anastasia,’ and leading Anya further into the party. <em> Was this a mistake? </em> Maybe this was a mistake. He should have gone back when Vlad had told her to. She wasn’t going to fit in at a party like this.</p>
<p>But despite her uncertainty, she followed Vlad as they wove through the crowd of dancers, shuffling awkwardly between the bodies. She felt like she was encroaching on some private and very intimate moments. If her mother could see her now.</p>
<p>A few people glanced over at her, some with blank looks, some frowns, some smirks. She wasn’t sure if it was because they recognized her as a guest, because she so clearly didn’t belong there, or because she probably looked as uncomfortable as she felt. Either way, she just avoided eye contact and followed Vlad.</p>
<p>When they finally reached a big table of drinks in the far corner of the room, Anya could have sighed in relief. They put down their watermelons and took their posts, leaning against the wall next to it.</p>
<p>‘So, you like dancing then hey?’ Vlad teased.</p>
<p>‘I’ve just… never seen anything like it. Never seen dancing like it.’</p>
<p>‘Well, can you imagine dancing like this on the main floor? Home of the family foxtrot?’ Vlad shook his head in jest. ‘They’d shut the place down before that ever happened.’</p>
<p>And Anya meant to reply but another couple had caught her eye, the young man slowly sinking to a crouch in front of his partner, pulling her towards him so that his face was basically to her crotch. Anya wanted to avert her eyes but she also didn’t want to look away.</p>
<p>Then there was an uproar of cheers from the other end of the room, and Anya craned her neck to watch as a few people entered, immediately embraced by nearby staff, drinks thrust into their hands. As the crowd parted slightly to let them in, Anya recognized the dress and the hair, and realised it was the dancing pair from the ballroom, again. </p>
<p>Both of their faces had taken on easier, more relaxed expressions, and he watched them both moving to the music as if it were second nature, obviously in their element. The boy took a swig of beer, and then threw his hands in the air with a cheer echoed by those around him. He’d undone his shirt to the sternum, rolled up his sleeves. The girl’s chest glistened with sweat, and she scraped her head from the back of her neck where it was sticking. But she didn’t rest. Because her partner was already pulling her back in to him as they both swayed to the beat, talking and laughing and dancing with those around them. </p>
<p>‘My friends, Dimitri and Lily. Lily helped me get the job here many years ago, and Dimitri has been working here for almost two years now.’</p>
<p>Their bodies moved so perfectly together it was almost as if they were one, their eyes and smiles sharing secrets Anya wished she could know.</p>
<p>‘Well, i think they look great together.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah. You’d think they were a couple wouldn’t you.’</p>
<p>Anya double took, finally looking to Vlad. ‘They’re… not a couple?’</p>
<p>‘Well no, they just often work together. But me and Lily, we go way back....’</p>
<p>‘I guess it didn’t end too badly then?’</p>
<p>‘Haha, no. We drove each other up the wall when we were dating, and decided we were better off as friends I guess. But still,thick as thieves.Especially Dimitri’</p>
<p>Anya looked back to them, reconsidering their closeness as a friendship. Which was admittedly made all the more difficult by Dimitri’s current movement up and down Lily’s thigh. But she did notice a hint of laughter in both of their eyes, different than the intensity of some of the more loved-up couples.</p>
<p>Before she knew it the track was changing, and he watched as the pair broke apart, Lily to talk to a few of the guys, and Dimitri to head through the crowd. <em>Towards them. Towards the drinks</em>, Anya supposed.</p>
<p>She danced easily with other people as she moved through the crowd, partner to partner, before she caught sight of Dimitri. Her eyes fixed on him, intrigued. Or perhaps, bemused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Vlad! How’s it going? Oh wait..what’s she doing here?’ Dimitri said bouncing on Vlad, arms wrestling around his neck.</p>
<p>‘She came with me, she’s cool.’</p>
<p> ‘I carried a watermelon.’ It burst from Anya’s lips before she could think about what she was saying. Dimitri raised her eyebrows at her comically, before laughing and slinking away.</p>
<p>‘<em> I carried a watermelon? </em> ’ Anya said under her breath, in disbelief of what he’d just said to him. The first thing he’d <em> ever </em> said to him. <em> Damnit Anya! </em></p>
<p>What she didn’t expect was for him to return two minutes later, a finger beckoning her.</p>
<p>He gestured to himself and she nodded before reaching out a hand and dragging Anya on to the dance floor. She looked back at Vlad in question who gave her an encouraging wave. When Dimitri stopped and turned back towards her she grabbed his hands, placing them on his waist, before resting her own on his shoulders. Their hips were already much closer than he was accustomed to.</p>
<p>‘Ah yes I see why Vlad asked for your help with the watermelons.’</p>
<p>‘Huh?’ Anya said, voice pitched a little too high.</p>
<p>‘Stiff as a board. No way you’d be dropping them!’ He joked.</p>
<p>‘Ha ha.’ He replied dryly.</p>
<p>Before she knew what he was doing, he put her hands down to his waist.</p>
<p>‘You need to—‘ he shifted, forcing them both downwards. ‘Bend your knees, relax.’ He begins shaking his hips from side to side slowly to the beat, and forcing her to imitate with her hands.</p>
<p>‘Better. Now like this.’ He steps back to show him, as her hips make a circle motion.</p>
<p>Soon enough they’re circling their hips together, thighs interlocked, snapping on the beat. He brings his arm to pull her waist in to his, and she circles one around his neck as she sings along to the song.</p>
<p>‘Good!’ He mouths and smiles at her, before leaning back dramatically from the waist, and snapping it back up into her. When she does, she rests her forehead on his for a moment smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And despite himself, Anya actually enjoyed the dancing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Anya knew It really shouldn’t be a big deal, they’d danced one dance together. She’d been one of Dimitri’s many partners last night, they’d barely said more than a few sentences to each other. But nevertheless, she  couldn’t stop thinking about it. The feel of his touch, of his hair brushing her face, the way he held her as they swayed (and even his hips pressed against hers).</p>
<p>‘Anya, what do you think of this one?’</p>
<p>Tatiana’s face came in to focus before her, framed by a black Cleopatra wig. She smiled.</p>
<p>‘I still don’t know if a bob really suits my face shape, y’know? But i’ve had it that way for awhile then’ She turned back to one of the mirror stands in front of her, picking up a comb and fussing over the wig. She’d been so deep in thought that she hadn’t even realised how awkwardly she’d been hovering; just behind the row of ladies trying out the selection of wigs on the lakeside.</p>
<p>‘It looks great Tatiana.’ She said, leaning an arm against her chair to scope out the surroundings. Surroundings meant the people paddling and splashing about in the lake’s shallows, sunbathers in deck chairs and on towels, and the people playing a loud and enthusiastic game of volleyball nearby.</p>
<p>‘Maybe I should try a platinum instead.’</p>
<p>‘Platinum would really suit your eyes i guess.’</p>
<p>Anya frowned and turned to see, with a sigh, Gleb. The waiter from last night. He noticed Tatiana look away shyly for a moment before she turned around in her chair.</p>
<p>‘Don’t you have work to be doing?’ She teased.</p>
<p>‘Not when there’s so many beautiful ladies in need of admiring.’ He gave her a wink, before raising his voice to the group. ‘Looking good ladies!’ This earned him a few laughs and replies from the other guests.</p>
<p>‘Gleb could you pass me the platinum bob?’</p>
<p>‘Let me help you with it.’</p>
<p>But then their voices were fading into the distance, because Anya had noticed Lily, looking somewhat troubled, in a slightly heated discussion with another staff member. The other person left quickly, and she watched Lily’s face go from bad to worse. Until she looked towards their group. She caught Anya watching her and her expression returned to neutral as she walked towards them.</p>
<p>'Morning ladies, remember to book your dance lessons for this weekend!’ She said, all fake cheer. They lapped it up though, fawning over him, and Anya thought she heard Gleb mumble something rude under his breath. But as he walked past, Anya found herself following, joining Lily at the water stand.</p>
<p>‘Can I help you?’ Lily drawled, her accent heavy.</p>
<p>‘I just – I just wanted to say that you’re a wonderful dancer.’ Anya felt herself getting flushed and stammering over her words. Why was she stammering over her words? ‘I saw you last night. In the ballroom. And at the party.'</p>
<p>‘Well, I never had much of a choice.’</p>
<p>'Huh?’</p>
<p>‘Dancing. Was just something I picked up. Meant I could pay my way.’</p>
<p>‘Isn’t it great to get paid for something you’re so passionate about though?’</p>
<p>She scoffed, not replying.</p>
<p>‘You were both great. You and your partner. Wonderful dancers.’ Anya was doing that thing where she threw out compliments because she was nervous.</p>
<p>‘You liked Dimitri, did you?’</p>
<p>‘Well we did have one dance together. But you danced much better together than I ever could.’ Anya chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>‘Yeah I saw you two together.’</p>
<p>‘Huh?’</p>
<p>‘Listen,Dimitri’s not— ’ Anya saw her clench her fists. ‘He’s not just some easy ride you can mess around. Okay? We get girls like you through all the time, that have their eye on him. They all think he’s a wonderful dancer.’</p>
<p>‘Oh wow I wasn’t, I didn’t mean—’</p>
<p>‘He can’t be bought either. We might make peanuts, but that doesn’t mean you can win him over with your money or your fancy gifts or your fancy car. It’s not worth the trouble you could get him in.’</p>
<p>‘I wasn’t planning on giving him any money!’ Anya blurts out too loudly, and a few of the ladies look over to them. ‘Look, Lily – it’s Lily, right?’ She looked for clarification, even though she knew exactly what her name was, but Lily gave her nothing in return. ‘I’m not after Dimitri or anybody in particular at this place. And whatever you may think about me, I’m not some rich loser that’s here to mess a guy around. I don’t know what’s between the two of you but—’</p>
<p>‘Nothing’s between us. We’re not a couple.’ She shot back.</p>
<p>‘Okay.’ Of course, Anya knew this already too.</p>
<p>‘I just—’ she looked away, perhaps calming down again. ‘No one looks out for us okay? And you might think you were just crashing a super cool party last night, and dancing with a pretty guy. But guests don’t just come and party with us – that’s not normal. So we have to look out for each other. Always.’ Lily said</p>
<p>‘Okay. Okay, it’s alright.’ Anya replied ‘I was really just complimenting the dancing. No ulterior motives here.’ she said lightly, but really she felt like she might throw up.</p>
<p>‘Yeah,sure thing.’ Lily said, scrubbing a hand over her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again, thank you for the feedback! this chapter isn't as long but this is what starts to keep moving the story forward.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri had been on edge all morning, thinking about his plans on hopefully visiting home that afternoon. Today was his least favourite day of the month, other staff sent money home to their families, sure. He’d even tried sending it in the post once too. It’d just made things all the worse. So now he made sure to visit, once a month, with the agreed upon amount.</p><p>They usually managed to fit it in around his shifts, with some days of him teaching dance while the rest is working as a waiter by night, with Lily and Vlad the others helping him out. He decided he’d be covering for Lily tonight. Hopefully, he’d only be gone a few hours and management would be none the wiser. <em>Hopefully.</em>           </p><p>He imagined for a moment what it’d be like to have the relaxed air, the confidence, just like that Romanov girl he danced with last night. Like Anya. <em> The money probably helps. </em> He thought glumly.</p><p>He’d imagined it more than once before. Too many girls came through here with that same relaxed smile and nice clothes. The regal look. Girls that looked over Dimitri like he was a dead fly, or alternatively, only paid him any attention to make sure he’d do his job to swoon them over. He hated that he wanted to be anything like that. Hated even more that he wanted attention from anyone like that.</p><p>When he reached his cabin he noticed a few of the waiters lurking. He tried to pass by quickly, unnoticed.</p><p>‘Well there goes that Dimitri! Come on, give us a twirl!’ One of them shouted to the others uproarious laugh. </p><p>‘Very funny, never heard that one before.’ He mumbled. They probably didn’t even hear him.</p><p>‘If we sign up for one of your classes do we have to dance with you or can it be with one of your… ladies?’</p><p>‘Haven’t you guys got tables to be serving? Soup to be wiping off some old guy’s chin?’ Dimitri said a little louder than he meant to. The waiters stopped a moment, unsure how to react. But then they were laughing again.</p><p>Dimitri turned to leave while he still had the chance, but found Gleb raising his eyes at him at the back of the group. He hadn’t even realised he was there.</p><p>He thought he saw him smirk, for just a moment, before his expression went back to neutral. Of course, neutral for him was somewhat closer to stony.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>             ************* </p><p> </p><p>Dimitri taught Lily’s class that night on the gazebo. When Dimitri was acting like this it threw him for a loop as well, and he was finding it a little difficult to concentrate. Because she definitely should have been back by now. She’d been planning to teach his first evening class, but not the second.</p><p>On the few occasions Lily had tried to ask Dimitri about why he had to go home if he hated it so much, why he had to go home at all, he always shut her down.</p><p>Alongside Vlad, Lily was Dimitri’s closest friend in the workplace. She’d been there for him since he lost both of his parents and when he struggled with his debts and employment.</p><p>Sometimes he came back from his visits home distraught, and very tiresome.And he’d never told her what happened. In fact, it seemed to make him more upset when she did ask, so she’d mostly stopped. </p><p>‘Yes that’s beautiful footwork Ma’am.’ Dimitri said as he noticed the woman clearly trying to grab his attention in the front row. ‘Now I’d like you all to turn to your partner!’</p><p>He did a quick scan of the gazebo before groaning internally.</p><p>‘Looks like you’re stuck with me again lovely Dimitri.’ Mrs Marfa shuffled towards him, unpartnered. Worse than being a creepy old man, Marfa seemed like a creepy woman who wasn’t even that much older than him.</p><p>She gave him a weak smile, taking his arms and trying to stay in control of the situation.</p><p>‘Okay, now we’re going to try the first sequence we learnt, but now with our partners. So on a 1— and a 2—’ He tried to let Marfa lead him, his palms sweaty and eyes wandering. His feet weren’t very set on going in the right direction at the right time.</p><p>His gaze glanced across the other guests dancing, or stumbling, until they fell on certain people. The girl he’d danced with last night, the Romanov girl.</p><p>He was practically beaming, laughing into the arm of his very pretty partner. He was relaxed and it changed his face. And admittedly, he wasn’t even that bad at the dancing. They were certainly one of the better pairs on the floor. They danced alongside an older couple, passing words between the four of them. He realised that they must be Mr. and Mrs Romanov. </p><p>‘Hands up here please Ma’am.’ Dimitri said brightly, adjusting his hold.</p><p>‘I’ve been thinking about booking in a few more of those private lessons. What do you say mister?’ Marfa was trying to be flirtatious</p><p>‘You’ll have to go to the reception about bookings, I don’t deal with those myself unfortunately!’</p><p>As he brought everyone back together, detached from their partners, <em> Thank God </em>—he noticed that Dowager Marie and the rest of her family had entered the gazebo, just watching them from the back. They waited until she’d given further instruction and watched as the guests tried them out with encouraging smiles before approaching her.</p><p>‘Where is Lily Malevitch this evening?’</p><p>‘As you know, she’s taking a rest.’</p><p>‘Do I know that?’ Dowager Marie asked.</p><p>‘She wasn’t here for the last class either.’ Gleb threw in.</p><p>‘When can we expect her to return. Is she sick?’</p><p>‘She needs the break okay she NEEDS a break. She’s just so tired.’ Dimitri gave Gleb a certain stare</p><p>‘Well, as long as it’s not too long of a break. I don’t want to have to speak to her about this again.’ Dowager Marie assured.</p><p>‘Yes Ma’am.’ Dimitri cleared his throat.</p><p>‘Looking good Marfa!’ Dowager Marie said enthusiastically to her tapping her feet.</p><p>‘Thank you my dear.’ The lady smiled along. And just like that, Dimitri watched Dickie as he made his way over to Nicholas's daughters who were there. It seemed as if they all got along, <em> typical. </em></p><p>He watched them exchange a few words before the two girls left the gazebo with Dickie. Dowager Marie gave him another meaningful glance before leaving herself. </p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p>‘There’s a really nice spot, just down this way!’</p><p>Anya and Maria followed Dickie down towards the lake begrudgingly, with Maria not sure if she was about to be seduced or murdered (or, much more likely, lectured on the highs and lows of hotel management).</p><p>‘You know If you’re getting in to dancing side of things, we have private lessons you can book—’</p><p>‘Oh well, I’m not that into it.’ Anya said.</p><p> </p><p>‘You seemed to be moving alright on the floor just now?’ Dickie asked</p><p>‘Yeah...well.’</p><p>‘It can be a whole lot of fun.'</p><p>They lapsed into silence again.</p><p>‘So, where did you get off to last night?’ Maria broke the silence.</p><p>‘When?’ Anya wasn’t so much of a good liar.</p><p>‘When you disappeared after the magic show? I do hope you got that chicken back to your room alright.’ She laughed. ‘Yeah, yeah, I just went back to my room really.’ She said, too quickly. ‘To take care of the chicken…. Had an early night!’</p><p>‘I see.’</p><p>They continued on to walk, when suddenly Anya heard the rustling sound from the trees behind them and she took a cursory glance, not expecting anything. But then she did a double take because it was Tatiana, her sister was emerging from the bushes and she wasn’t alone.</p><p>‘Come ooooon,Tatiana,’ said Gleb, shrugging into his jacket as he appeared behind her. His shirt was open, his hair ruffled. Anya felt herself tense up and it was not in a good way.</p><p>‘Let me go!’ Tatiana batted him away as she hurried along the sand.</p><p>‘You don’t need to be so uptight.’ He said with a guffaw, but before Anya or Maria could get involved, or even react, they’d disappeared around the corner.</p><p>‘Oh girls, i’m sorry you had to see that...’ Dickie mumbled. But Anya knew what she saw was definitely not a good thing.</p><p>‘I don’t – what were—’ Maria spoke.</p><p>‘You hungry? Let’s get you some food.’ Dickie changed the topic of the conversation.</p><p>‘I’m really not hungry Dickie.’ Anya responded.</p><p>‘No come on, I can get us into the kitchen.’</p><p>-------</p><p>‘So what do you want girls, what do you want— we can do you sandwiches; ham, egg, corned beef—’ Dickie said, swinging on the fridge door. ‘Do you want some fruit? We’ve got some berries, or melon...’</p><p>Anya’s attention wandered as he heard a noise across the kitchen. She subtly bent her neck down to look through the gap between the counters, and saw something— no it was someone, that made him pull up short.</p><p>‘Hm, what ice cream do you have?’ Maria said distractedly, so that Dickie would go to the freezer and start on a new tirade about flavors. As he did, Anya edged out into the gangway until she could see the person better. And see that the person was in fact Lily Malevitch, hunched over on the floor, in distress and in tears, but Anya couldn’t tell where it was coming from.</p><p>Lily looked up for a moment and caught Anya’s eye, her face going from distraught to terrified. Anya looked back at Maria and Dickie who were completely unaware, rifling through ice cream flavors, and then back to Lily, frozen in place. Her eyes went wide and he shook his head hurriedly.</p><p>‘Hey um Dickie, Maria I’m pretty tired. I guess I might turn in for the night.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Are-- are you sure?’ Her sister sensed something was up.</p><p>‘Yeah, I’m not too hungry anymore. I think I just want to go to bed.’ Anya put an arm on Maria’s back to shepherd him from the room.</p><p>‘Okay, catch up in the morning’ Dickie shut the freezer door, and let Anya lead him from the room.</p><p>With Dickie out of the way, Anya ran for the gazebo where she found Vlad watching the class. Vlad looked alarmed as Anya told him what she’d seen, and slipped over to Dimitri to whisper in his ear.</p><p>He remained composed, continuing the class, but shot a look from Vlad to Anya and back again. Before he knew it, all of the guests were clapping and began to disperse. And then he,Anya, and Vlad were hurrying back across the lawn towards the kitchens.</p><p>‘What is she doing here?’ Dimitri scoffed, his voice harsher than Anya would have expected.</p><p>‘In case her grandmother asks questions.’ Vlad replied</p><p>‘Hmmm...’</p><p>‘Dimitri come on, Anya’s good.’</p><p>There was a pause, Dimitri sighed.</p><p>‘I can’t believe this. She’s got to be more careful. Anyone could have seen her.’ He was mumbling through his words</p><p>‘What’s… what’s wrong with her?’ Anya attempted.</p><p> </p><p>They were both quiet for a moment before Vlad replied, ‘Lily is pregnant.’</p><p>‘So what’s gon-’ Anya was interrupted.</p><p>‘Vlad! Now is not the time-” Dimitri was utterly frustrated.</p><p>‘I’m sorry about that.’ Vlad reassured Anya</p><p>***</p><p>It definitely did not just happen like that. Because as they re-entered the kitchen Anya saw Dimitri’s jaw stiffen and Vlad’s eyes go wide.</p><p>‘Okay, it’s okay.’ Dimitri said crouching down in front of Lily, uncurling his hands from his face.</p><p>‘Can you—I can’t—’</p><p> </p><p>‘Come on, let’s go.’ Vlad tried to hold her as well.</p><p>‘Can you help me with her please?’ Dimitri looked at them, concern clear on his face. Between the three of them they hauled Lily to her feet, and walked her back to the staff playhouse.</p><p> </p><p>*********** </p><p>Even as Vlad finished comforting Lily and Dimitri snuck some drinks in to make her feel a little better,this situation was definitely one that they needed help with, this time it wasn’t something they could just easily cover with makeup or anything else. </p><p>‘So I know says there’s a real MD coming through town next Thursday. He’ll be able to sort it out, $250.’ Vlad said pulling the door firmly shut behind him. Of course Anya knew she would be able to help, though she was thinking if she really should.</p><p> </p><p>‘Great, I’d forgotten about that sweet $250 I have, just lying around.’ Dimitri said blearily from his lap.</p><p>‘I can help you cover it.’ Lily replied quickly.</p><p> </p><p>‘No you can’t.’</p><p>‘Well I don’t send money home to Mom anymore, and I don’t need it. It’s okay. I want you to have it!’ She exclaimed.</p><p>‘No!’ Dimitri tried to sit upright to face her but cried out in pain, and slumped back down. ‘This paycheck won’t be enough anyway.’</p><p>‘It’s all well and good you trying to be noble, but what am I gonna do if you can’t dance? Then neither of us will have any money.’ Lily cried out loud.</p><p> </p><p>‘Lily, I can’t take money from you. I’ll find it myself, I’ll manage.’</p><p>‘But…’ She drifted off, and started to cry. ‘God this just seems so hopeless.”</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s okay there’ll be a way i know…’ Anya began at the same time.</p><p>Lily turned to look at her, suddenly agitated.</p><p> </p><p>‘I see Dowager Marie’s little lady’s presence is here huh?’</p><p>‘I told her.’ Vlad spoke.</p><p> </p><p>‘Jesus, Vlad! Now she’s gonna run off and tell her filthy family that Lily got herself knocked up by mister creep-o Gleb the waiter!” Lily yelled.</p><p>‘Gleb??” Anya was in some kind of shock.</p><p>‘You don’t know shit about my problems, Anastasia.’ Lily said gruffly in response.</p><p>And her expression changed. Dimitri winced.</p><p>‘I don’t need anyone’s pity or money.’ Lily mumbled, taking a last sip of her drink.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shh, I know, I know. It’s okay, we’ll work it out.’ Vlad cooed, as he brushed a hand through her hair, over and over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>